compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page New
|- | width="60%" style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:0.5em;" | News GameInfo now has an IRC Channel! Drop by at #GameInfo if you need help, want to suggest something for the wiki, or just want to randomly chat. Don't have an IRC client? Go to irc.wikia.com and select #GameInfo from the drop down (currently, it is not on the drop down, so just select #wikia and once you are on, type /join #GameInfo) Mini-wikis Mini-wikis currently housed on GameInfo (sorted by creation date): category = Mini-wikis ordermethod = new order = descending Computer and video games | width="40%" style="vertical-align:top; padding-left:0.5em;" | Participate To add a new page about any game, enter the page title in the box below: bgcolor=#dedede width=30 preload=template:newgamepage Alternatively you may try out editing in our Sandbox. Physical games External wikis These are game-related wikis on Wikia. Some of these could probably be moved to gameinfo. * Wikia's Gaming category * AliceSoft - English Information on games made by Alice Soft * XBox - xbox wikia. very sparse. * WarCraft III - Warcraft III wikia. It needs more edits. * Counter-Strike - Comprehensive analysis of the weapons. * Halo - impressive info on the Halo game * Cheatbase - cheat codes for games. * RPG Wikia - Pen-and-paper roleplaying games of various game systems * .hack - .hack franchise including video games and anime series * Chaotic - Expanding info of Chaotic Card Game. * Club Penguin - Club Penguin online multiplayer Wikia * Command and Conquer - The CnC Wikia * Creatures - Creatures Wikia for the artificial life computer program series. * Cyber Nations - a nation simulation game built around Google Maps. * Dofus - Database for the Dofus class-based massively multiplayer online role-playing game. * Doom Wiki - Wikia for fans of the Doom series. * Earthen Ring- Wikia used by the guild Earthen Ring. * The Vault - A Fallout wiki - Wikia for the Fallout series * Final Fantasy - Encyclopedic listing of the Final Fantasy series. * Forgotten Realms - About the Forgotten Realms fantasy setting, books and games * Freeciv - Open source turn-based strategy game inspired by Civilization series. * Golden Sun Universe - complete with game data and character documentation * Grand Theft Auto - Wikia about the GTA games from the late 1990s to the new releases. * Guild Wars - Wikia for the online RPG game "Guild Wars". * Indie Dreams - Wikia dedicated to independent Dreamcast releases. * Kingdom Hearts - Wikia for players of the Kingdom Hearts action/RPG series. * Legend of the Five Rings - Wikia for the collectible card game and role-playing game. * Mega Man - Wikia for fans of Mega Man to submit fan content. * Metal Gear - Wikia about all aspects of Metal Gear * MU - MU*Wiki wikia. Devoted to text-based online RPGs. * NetHack - Wikia containing all sorts of information about NetHack. * OtherVerse - Wikia compendium of information about the text-based online RPGs of jointhesaga.com. * Particracy - Wikia for the premium online political sim, Particracy. * Pikman - From Olimar to White pikmin, this Wikia has it all. * Poker - Contain poker information that regularly discussed at the 2+2 forums. * Ratchet and Clank - Wikia for the Ratchet and Clank video games. * Runescape - Detailed information on the MMORPG RuneScape. * Sonic - Wikia for Sonic the Hedgehog information and news. * Star Wars 1 MUSH - Wikia community designed for the popular online game. * Star Wars Exodus - Detailed description of the Star Wars: Exodus RPG community. * StarCraft - Wikia for the StarCraft real-time strategy game. * Thorium Brotherhood - Most popular WoW wiki, for the Thorium Brotherhood Server. * The Gaiapedia - Wikia made to document everything about Gaia Online. * Zeldapedia - A Wikia project that provides information about The Legend of Zelda series. * Traveller - Create an on-line resource for those interested in the game. * Ultima 5 Lazarus - Wikia concerned with the remake of Ultima V: The Warriors of Destiny. * White Wolf - Compendium of information about White Wolf Publishing, Inc, and its published game settings. * [[w:c:aselia|Aselia, the Tales wiki]] - Wikia that provides comprehensive information related to Namco's Tales series. |} __NOEDITSECTION__